Link vs. Yoshi
by The Clow Hatter
Summary: Almost the same scenario. This time, you'll see Vanessa trying to control Link and why she uses Yoshi to beat the crap out of him.


Link vs. Yoshi  
  
Don't ask, don't tell.  
  
Note: This is in script format. All characters from Super Smash Brothers Melee are owed by Nintendo. This fic is based on an event that deals with...A GIANT YOSHI.  
  
And Vanessa trying to control Link.  
  
  
**A new natorattor appears.**  
  
Sam: Hi! My name is Sam. I'm here to replace Nat, who has somewhat died in the last fic. I hope I can do well. *looks at the readers* Anyways, this fic is based on an interesting event. Let's go and watch, shall we?  
  
POPO'S APPARTMENT  
**Popo is sitting with his legs crossed as there are incense burners at his sides. Vanessa is facing him as she bows towards him.**   
Vanessa: Sensai-san, I've have proven myself worthy for dealing with my Yoshi character.  
Popo: Yes. I have seen you have done well, grasshopper. *looks at her* You are now ready for the next step.  
Vanessa: *looks at Popo* Next step?  
Popo: Becoming your enemy. Using your enemies skills against your character and defeating your character shall prove you can handle your skills wisely.  
Vanessa: *gets serious as she looks at Popo* So which character shall I use to defeat my Yoshi? Mario? Donkey Kong? Browser? Peach? Sheik? Samus?  
Popo: *waps Vanessa* BAKA!!!  
Vanessa: EWWWOOOWWWW!!!!! *rubs her head*  
Popo: *looks at Vanessa* Your enemy for your Yoshi is...  
**Silence**  
Popo: *looks towards Vanessa* Link.  
Vanessa: *facefaults* NANI?!!!!! But Link doesn't have a powerful jump and can easily get kicked off a stage and not come back!!! He's really weak!!  
Popo: Which is why you should work with him, grasshopper. You must fuse your strengths to make him a strong enemy. If you can defeat your Yoshi with another character...you can defeat anything.  
Vanessa: *sits up* I guess.  
Popo: *gives Vanessa a GameCube controller* Your trainning shall begin.  
Vanessa: I feel like kicking myself in the ass.   
Sam: *looks at the two* Link is the man. He's hot...so I guess that Vanessa will have no problem controlling and mastering him, right?? *sweatdrops*  
  
FLASHBACK  
**Jen, Steve, Chris, and Vanessa are playing Super Smash Bros on the N64. Jen is the Blue Link, Chris is the Christmas Fox, Steve is the Red Link, and Vanessa is the Yellow Yoshi.**  
Red Link: It's time for bo-bombs!! *throw bombs all over the area.*  
Christmas Fox: Sh...crap!!!! *tries to avoids the bombs that are over the place.*  
Yellow Yoshi: *does a powerful airial smash attack that sends Red Link flying*  
Red Link: YAHHH!!!! I hate you, you stupid pokemon!!! *goes flying and is KOed*  
Yellow Yoshi: I'm not a Pokemon. *jumps on a platform*  
Christmas Fox: *on another platform* Thanks Yoshi, I needed that.  
Blue Link: Now, you've got me to deal with! *does a sword spin attack at Christmas Fox*  
Christmas Fox: *gets it* DAMN IT!!!!!!  
Blue Link: *does another sword attack at Christmas Fox, but it also hits Yoshi at his...*  
Yellow Yoshi: AHHHHHHHHH!!!! MY ASS!!!! MY FRICKEN ASS!!! *glares at the Blue Link* You son of a...  
Blue Link: *grapples Yoshi with a hookshot and tosses him towards Christmas Fox, thus killing those two with one shot*  
  
D-101  
Jen: *grins* Yay! I've won.  
Vanessa: *glares at Jen* You anal raped my Yoshi with the Master Sword!!!!  
Steve: He might have been enjoying it.  
Vanessa: If Link didn't do that...I could have...  
Chris: At least we can do a rematch.  
Vanessa: *places her controller down and starts to leave* I'm done for the day. I'll come back later. *leaves*  
Jen: *looks at the door* Vanessa...  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Sam: So Link anal raped Yoshi by accident with the sword. I think Vanessa may had forgetten about this.  
**Crickets are chirping**   
Sam: Guess not.   
  
POPO'S APPARTMENT  
Vanessa: *looks at the character selection screen on SSBM* Okay Link, I don't like using you against my Yoshi. But if I catch you anal raping him, I swear I'll kick your ass big time!!! *looks at the GameCube* Now how can I make manage to make Link suffer and still win.  
**The screen goes into the event stage and reveals the description of Event 4**  
Vanessa: *evil grin* Perfect... *selects Event 4 and chooses Link to compete in it*  
  
YOSHI'S ISLAND  
**Cut to a scene where Link is walking around the the forest of Yoshi's Island**  
Link: Out of all the places, it has to be here.  
Sam: *impersonates a fangirl* He's so dreamy. *sigh*  
**Then the ground begins to shake as a loud roar is hear**  
Link: *covers his ears slightly* What the?!  
Sam: Uh...I think that's your challanger.  
Link: No kidding, who is he?  
**The creature approaches closer. Sam looks at it.**   
Sam: *sweatdrops* Uh...it's huge and it's green.  
Link: Ganondorf?  
Sam: That... *points to a giant sized Yoshi*  
Giant Yoshi: *roars again*  
Link: *looks at the Yoshi* O.o;;;;  
Sam: My thoughts exactly.  
  
POPO'S APPARTMENT  
Vanessa: *laughs evilly* This will show you to never mess with my YOSHI!!!! MAWAHAHAHA!!!!  
Popo: *drinking a slushie* You're so mean to Link. What did he ever do to deserve this?  
Vanessa: *looks at Popo* How would you feel if you had the Master Sword up your ass?  
Popo: Not very comfortable.  
  
YOSHI'S ISLAND  
**The Giant Yoshi starts approaching Link very slowly**  
Link: Meep!!  
Sam: Hey, Link! What are you're waiting for? It's just a slow Yoshi!!!  
Link: But it HUGE!!!  
Sam: *sigh*  
  
POPO'S APPARTMENT  
Vanessa: Yes!!! Feel my undying wrath, you wretched swordsman!!!  
Popo: Vanessa, I want you to use Link. You can't depend on a single character to lead you to victory!!  
Vanessa: *goes teary eyed* But I like Yoshi...  
Popo: *smirk* So you do. Just how to you plan to mate with a dinosaur? Cause Yoshi might think this is a turn-on.  
Vanessa: *cringe*  
**Silence**  
Vanessa: I'd never thought of it like that.  
Popo: Well, now you do.  
  
YOSHI'S ISLAND  
**The Giant Yoshi is still approaching Link very slowly**  
Sam: I guess size does matter.  
Link: To hell with this!!! *pulls out a bomb and hurls it towards the Giant Yoshi*  
Giant Yoshi: *gets hit and roars with pain*  
Link: *swipes out his sword and attacks the Giant Yoshi* Hiyah!!!  
Sam: *shuts eyes* Oh the humanity!!  
**Link continues his assault on the Giant Yoshi, while Sam is not watching it**  
  
POPO'S APPARTMENT  
**The screen says "SUCCESS" writen all on it.**  
Vanessa: *lowers her head* Happy?  
Popo: You don't seem to like Link that much...  
Vanessa: ....  
Popo: But you did well on using him, I think.  
  
YOSHI'S ISLAND  
**Link and Sam are the ones remaining on the island since Link send the Giant Yoshi plummitting to his death**  
Sam: How could you?!! It was a Yoshi!!!  
Link: But it was a giant one and it was trying to kill me.  
Sam: Barely.  
Link: *leans next to a tree* I think Yoshi is an excellent fighter...yet he still tends to pick up fights with me. I wonder what that player has against me. Maybe I'll meet him someday.  
Sam: *muttters* You've already had.  
Link: *looks at Sam* Excuse me?  
Sam: It's nothing.   
  
POPO'S APPARTMENT  
**Popo is sitting with his legs crossed as there are incense burners at his sides. Vanessa is facing him as she bows towards him.**   
Popo: *looks at Vanessa* I'm sorry I've let you do this, grasshoper. The only way to master Melee is to use your fighting techniques on any character to defeat your opponent.  
Vanessa: That's all right. I really hated to do this.  
Popo: Grasshopper, you must do this once more. You had failed to shown me your worthyness.  
Vanessa: AH CRAP!!!!   
Popo: *crosses his arms* For your punishment in doing what I said, here it is...  
**the lights dime down as a movie starts playing**  
Vanessa: Hey, what movie is this?  
Popo: It's the big promotion movie of the new Zelda game on Gamecube...  
Vanessa: You mean the Link and Ganondorf battle?  
Popo: No. I mean the shameless cartoon-like game version promotion.  
Vanessa: *sweatdrops* You wouldn't...  
Popo: I would and I am. Enjoy!!! *leaves and locks the room*  
Vanessa: YOU BASTARD!!!!  
  
The End?!!! 


End file.
